The YuGiOh Characters Life Out My Life
by Seto's Other Sister
Summary: i live a weird life kinda, so i had to YuGiOh characters live it out. PLEASE READ! Rated for safety
1. Default Chapter

**A Day In The Life Of Me-YuGiOh Style!**

**By- CuteKitty**

**Me- What happens when you replace the people I see and events I go through and replace them with YuGiOh people? Find out here! WARNING- OOC, Weird, and I have a pretty hectic day.**

Monday 5:00am

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My stupid alarm clock went off at stupid 5am because I have to get up for stupid school, which starts in stupid 2 ½ hours. I got ready, and then went on the computer for a while. My brother, Mokuba, who was surprisingly awake, was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor playing Mrs. Pacman. I wanted a turn. "Seto! You're an idiot!" Mokuba happily said. Yep, that right there is my nice greeting I get every morning from my loving sibling. I called him an idiot back and realized it was 6:55, and I needed to get to the bus. On the bus, I saw my arch rival, Joey Wheeler **A/N- Joey and Serenity are not brother and sister in this, ok? Serenity's last name will be Smith.**

I read on the bus while Joey showed off something stupid to his "friends" who told me that Joey was really annoying and they couldn't wait until he moved to Florida. I can't wait either…even if it beats New York, they are the ones getting hit by hurricanes and I hope he dies. I got off the bus and walked into school. I sat through science, which is actually pretty fun because the teacher is nice. I went to 2nd period Art, which is fun to because the teacher is nice as well. Then the boring part started. Social Studies. The teacher wasn't exactly a cup of tea. The only thing that kept it interesting was Tristan Taylor, who always makes fun of Yugi, saying that we should take his puzzle and shove it up Hitler's butt. Then 4th period MATH. UGH how I hated it, especially since I have to sit next to Duke Devlin, who thinks he's such a lady-killer and the next member of the G-Unit. Defiantly NOT happening. Besides, he wears his earring on the wrong ear, so I doubt 50 Cent will take a Duke the Idiot for is rap group. When that torture chamber was done, I went to 5th period lunch, where I met up with my best friend Serenity Smith. **A/N- Remember, NOT JOEY'S SISTER**

And we made fun of Duel Masters, talking about how much we hate it and how we are surprised that we can even watch it. Then Mai Valentine came over. "Hey Seto, Tea Gardner likes you, and she's obsessed with you. She wants to know if you would go on a date with her." Mai said. "Whatever." I said. "Ook…" Mai said. Then she went back to her table. "Don't date Tea…She's a friendship freak. She'll kill you with her friendship speeches all the time." Serenity warned me. "Whatever…" I said. "Anyway, Duel Masters is SO retarded. How are we even able to look at their faces?" Serenity continued. We continued making fun of Duel Masters and then we went to period 6 chorus. After Lunch Serenity and I went to chorus. Odeon, our chorus teacher is an idiot (Serenity swears she heard him curse once). Serenity and I normally chat our way through Chorus, and Odeon is so dumb he never notices. He asked us about the select chorus. Serenity raised her hand, so I just said "Heck with it." And raised my hand too. When chorus was over all Serenity and I could think about was the song Music of the Sea. So we decided to write Music of the Puddle, to clear our thoughts. Of course, Serenity and I are in different classes, so we went our separate ways and she said she would call me after school. I went to language arts. Fortunately, Joey isn't in my class. But Yugi is. I had to sit through the movie, Mulan. It was boring, so I ended up doodling in my notebook until the bell rang. The movie didn't finish, since our periods are only 40 minutes. After that we went to Gym, since today was a blue day.In Gym I met up with Marik and Bakura and we sat down while being extremely bored (we hate soccer) so we sat and talked most of the time. Even though Bakura is _EXTEREMLY_ annoying. After that we left for home. My mom picked me up, since I don't want to be on the bus with Joey. When we got home, Serenity calls me. We talked on the phone and went on the computer. She started looking up Duel Masters parodies. She found one where the characters of Static Shock and Duel Masters, lived each other's lives. Around 3:30 Mokuba came home from school. Suddenly Mokuba started singing. **You are very ugly and you need to know, you need to know, you need to know, you are very stupid and we hate you so, we hate you so, we hate you so! **My mom rolled her eyes, and I retreated to my room, still on the phone with Serenity. We decided to watch Poke'mon. A really stupid show, Serenity didn't want to watch it, but she did anyway. And in her eyes, she wasn't going to see anymore before the theme song was over.

Then after that we made fun of Duel Masters. Then we had to get off the phone because we needed to do homework and I needed to practice piano. After that was over I listened to music and watched TV. Then Roland made dinner. Mokuba and I had the usual-French Fries and chicken nuggets. While we ate we watched the Simpsons, and then we watched Mad TV. Then I took a shower and watched a little bit of Rocky III, and then at 8:30 Serenity called so we could make fun of Duel Masters. We did, and then said goodbye and hung up. I watched the rest of Rocky III, and since it was a Monday night, Family Guy was on, so I watched it until 11:00pm, when I went to sleep, only to be awakened Tuesday morning at 5:00am.

**And now you know what would happen if the YuGiOh characters lived my life. I have to give some credit to CutePuppy, who wrote some of this as well. Here are the characters:**

**Seto- Me**

**Mokuba- My sister (haha)**

**Roland- My mom (sorry mom)**

**Serenity- CutePuppy**

**Marik- My friend Rachel**

**Bakura- My ANNOYING friend Nina**

**Mai- Gossip Girl Madison in my school**

**Tea- Person who supposedly has a crush on me**

**Joey- My enemy, Christina**

**Yugi- The person CutePuppy and I love to torture, Brandon**

**Duke- This idiot, Zach**

**Tristan- This really funny kid in my class named Ross**

**Odeon- Our chorus teacher**

**I think I covered it…tell me if I forgot anyone. I have to go. Bye!**

**CuteKitty**


	2. Next Monday dundundun

**A Day In The Life Of Me YuGiOh Style!**

**By: CuteKitty**

**Me- here's part 2! Basically, um, what happened to me today!**

Beep! Beep! I woke up at 5:00am, just like everyday. I got dressed and went on AOL. No one was on, so I put up an away message and watched TV. I found out nothing good is on at 6:30am. Then I went on the bus. I dreaded going on the bus because today was Joey's birthday. He had a new hat, I thought it was pretty cool but I said nothing. I just read. In science it was pretty boring today. We talked about spring and stuff. Art was ok; sadly Joey is in my art class. He was wearing his hat, and the teacher told him to take it off. "But it's my birthday!" He whined. The teacher said happy birthday, but still made him take off the hat. The project was something involving boxes. In Social Studies we talked about China. Then in Math, Duke was getting on my last nerve and I couldn't take him anymore. We did something with polyhedrons and stuff. In Lunch Serenity and I talked, and got our lunch. It was one of my favorite…cheeseburgers with bacon, so I had that. Serenity and I made fun of Duel Masters as usual, and then we went to period 6 Study Hall. We went to the library. It was boring. I forget what I did. In language arts we are doing these weird story wheel things. I was supposed to draw a dog but it looks like a brown pig. Then we read and 12th period started. It was gym. Marik was absent, so I was stuck with Bakura, who is beyond annoying. Now I don't think we are friends anymore because I got mad at him because he started ganging up on me for nothing. And Marik is mad at me for who-knows-what and Bakura said that he was on Marik's side. But my other 2 friends in gym said that Bakura is annoying too, so now I'm basically mad at Bakura. Roland picked me up and I went home. I talked to Serenity on AOL, and it turns out that on Wednesday I'm going over to her house because Roland has to take Mokuba to a doctor's appointment and I refuse to go. Then Serenity had to go, so I signed off and watched TV. I saved my cat from Mokuba because Mokuba always tortures the cats. The cat screamed at me for some reason so I watched more TV. Then I ate dinner. This time I had macaroni and cheese. Yummy. Then Serenity called me back and I told her about today's _lame _episode of Duel Masters. We watched another Duel Masters, then at 9:00 I listened to music and watched Whose Line Is It Anyway and went to sleep.

**OK, I know I forgot to do disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Masters, Whose Line, AOL, or anything else. **

**CuteKitty**


End file.
